edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah develops a huge crush for Edd after he gave her a flower and causes trouble for The Eds' plans and scams. Plot The Eds are looking all over the yard for a four-leafed clover and Eddy is getting annoyed that he can't find one and complains that he has looked everywhere. Suddenly Eddy finds one! The Eds are happy about that and then try to think of ways to scam the cul-de-sac and also see if any fortunate events happen to them because of the four-leafed clover. Sadly nothing good seems to happen to them. Along the way they find a rare flower (or weed, according to Eddy). Double D gives it to Sarah to stop her complaining about his friends' bad manners but his reward is her developing a huge crush on him, jilting poor Jimmy in a flash. Understandably the others are distressed & outraged by Sarah's hot pursuit of her new and very reluctant boyfriend. Double D hides in closets, bushes, on top of the fridge, even under Ed's jacket in his efforts to give her the slip but nothing works and his luck runs out when to Sarah's delight he gets trapped in quick drying paper maché and helplessly covered in hearts and flowers. Eddy decides it's just too pathetic to endure – a jealous Jimmy is needed pronto. In the end Sarah forgets about Double-D and goes to play with Jimmy. Eddy is disappointed that the four-leafed clover didn't help them at all with good luck and decides to toss it. Jonny finds the four-leafed clover and then picks up a twenty-dollar bill. Eddy sees this and tries to catch up with Jonny but to no avail. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': hearing his belly rumble "Eddy!" into Eddy's arms Eddy: Ed in his arms "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: terrified "That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the valley of Hades!" Eddy: and cross "Get off me, Ed!" Ed to the ground "That's your belly!" Ed: grumbles "I'm hungry!" Eddy: "Let's go to my place and make some pizza." Edd: "I'll make the sauce." Ed: "I'll get in the way and make a big mess." ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Sarah! Double D wrote you a poem!" Sarah: "For me?" the note "'Get lost'. Oh, that's so… HEY!" down and Eddy escape with Edd ---- *'Ed': "Um, Sarah? Do you think you should go outside and play?" Sarah: Ed and yells in his ear "BACK OFF, FISHFACE!" back toward Double D ---- *'Eddy': Ed eating the giant cheese wheel "Ed, quit eating all the cheese!" Ed: "Cheese, swiss?" Eddy: Ed a salami "Pepperoni, Italian." Ed: up a grater "Slicer, aluminum." ---- *'Jonny': "Look, Plank! A four leaf clover!" when he finds a twenty dollar bill "Look, Plank! A twenty dollar bill!" Eddy: Jonny walk away with the twenty dollar bill he picked up "But that's our luck!" Edd: "That's always our luck!" ---- *'Edd': dreamily "With good luck the daily chore of applying fabric softener would become a thing of the past!" ---- *'Ed': a huge chunk of cheese "Big cheese!" Eddy: "Talking to me, Ed?" ---- *'Jimmy': mental on the Eds "Where's my Sarah?!" Eddy in a meek manner "I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back!" ---- *'Eddy': reading "Sarah and Double D?!" Ed "Your sister's got a crush on Double D!" Ed: "And she's a good speller!" ---- *'Edd': "It's better to be loved and lost…" Ed: "Than lost and found!" Gallery File:Catasd.jpg|Ed finds a caterpillar. File:109.png|The transparent tree. File:Yeah.png|Another view at the transparent tree File:156382748237287376276764720489383.png|Yet another view at the transparent tree. File:Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" File:Dasdasd.jpg|Eddy playing with eggs. File:Faf.jpg|"Sarah's a good speller." File:Sarah paints edd.jpg|Okay… that's creepy. Jimmys a lone wolf lookin for trouble.jpg|Jimmy with rabies. File:Poem.jpg|"Edd's" poem Catiapilliar-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed as a caterpillar. Eddanimation.gif|Edd. Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy's refrigerator is first seen, the magnets on them are simply color penciled on. Later, they look like regular magnets. *While erasing the hop scotch that Jimmy and Sarah are playing on, Eddy gets rid of several lines without touching them. *When Ed jumps onto Eddy, Eddy isn't holding the four-leaf clover, but in the next shot, he is holding it again. *This is the first appearance of the Baby Blue Gym Sock (flower). It later appears in the season 5 episode "A Fistful of Ed". *When Sarah pops out from under Edd's hat, you can see some of his head. Probably an animation oversight or might answer to the question of what's underneath Double D's hat. *When the Eds were looking for a 4 leafed clover, you can see a tree with transparent trunk, which probably was seen about four times in the episode. *This was the first episode to be written by all three main writers (Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard and Mike Kubat). *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and the Kankers were absent in this episode. *Running gag: Sarah in love and following Double D, causing difficulty for the Eds' plans. Video zPKx1jtk1kE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1